Jack The Sitter
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: The thought of Jack Savage being a babysitter for Nick's Kit Kat's is something I never thought of. Until now! (It's something I made since msitubeatz did an artwork I love and I had to make a gift as a thank you. Enjoy it either way )


The condo apartment of Judy and Nick's was peaceful. The aroma of vanilla thanks to a candle was filling the air with its sweetness. The living room itself was quiet. No mammal in sight. Judy and Nick had to go to work at the ZPD with the four kits of theirs being alone with only one trusted adult. Jack Savage. The Kit Kats were out of school today due to the teachers going on strike thus resulting in having Jack being the caretaker for the four.

He was in his buttoned up white shirt with the two top buttons being unbuttoned and wearing his black work planets. Jack Savage works for the government FBI of Zootopia. He happens to be Judy's cousin who not only help protected Nick during his pregnancy but also became a permanent houseguest for the kits being born and his 'duty' being to be their guardian. He was a stubborn rabbit to crack at times but the kits and Nick and Judy were his only weakness. For a cold hearted agent his softness shows to the six.

He lays on the couch with his head resting on the couch pillow and watching a documentary about spy films. He smirked at the ironic idea of a spy watching spy films while enjoying the quiet. The kits were in their rooms doing their own activities with the bunny agent keeping a close ear out to them. He feels his insides turn and twist as he tries to get up to check up on them but yet he just keeps laying there.

Jack was always on the kits rader twenty four seven. He was what most mammals would say protective. He wasn't like Nick Wilde protective but he was close to it. Jack himself always went out on his break at work to rush and check up on them. At first he thought to himself that it was just work and nothing more. The idea of kits being birthed by a male? That's more important than the Declaration of Independence. However as the years went by with them growing up every year he felt connected to them. Like he was protecting them not because his work tells him to but because of how he cared for them. He would do anything for the kits.

The one kit that was more closer to Jack despite him loving all of them equally was Andre. Andre back when he was a baby would cry at most nights. With Jack being around for Judy and Nick, he would always take care of the crying kit til he was going to sleep. It helped made it easier for the cop bunny and cop fox to take care of their children. Slowly in age Andre was close to Jack with Jack always being around whenever his mom and dad wasn't here. The bond they formed was something no mammal could break with Jack helping Andre and even sometimes Andre helping the hare agent.

Jack was in peace as he kept watching his show. He sighed as he never had gotten off the couch for a while. He kept his eyes glued to the moving screen without paying attention. His ears however twitched as he heard a faint noise. His body in reaction stood up as his legs moved and got his feet on the floor. He looked around and saw nothing in his sight. He looked at the hallway to the kits rooms and heard nothing out of them. He looked behind the couch with nothing in sight. His ears however heard a slight tap. Like someone is tapping on something hard.

His ears twitch as he looks into the kitchen to which it turns out that's where the sound was coming from. Jack had his feet walk slowly and quiet with each step as he gets closer and closer towards the kitchen. The quiet agent was right in the way to the kitchen with his head and ears peeking out to see the cause of the noise. His eyes were staring at a small fox kit with a small box of cheese fires he was trying to open with his claws and teeth. That kit was infact Andre.

Andre was a fan of cheese fries ever since he had it when he was a kit thanks to Nick. Since then he would always get it as a reward but his fries were always eaten by his siblings which got him jealous and mad. Jack did a smile and a soft chuckle as he walked over to the desperate kit trying to get the plastic lid open. "Need help there?" He said to Andre with the boy fox looking at him and in panic jumps while holding his cheese fries with all his life. "Oh uncle Jack it's just you." He said to the rabbit with him starting to calm down and ease his grip on the fires in the plastic box.

"What's the trouble here?" Jack said as he walked over and got on one knee to be eye level to Andre. "Well I'm really hungry. Like almost about to starve type of hungry and these fries are my only life source I got." The fox kit was of course being over dramatic with Jack doing another chuckle at him. "Ok I understand. I could try opening it for you." Andre looked at the fries then at the rabbit this is very much like his uncle. The fries or the uncle. Who does he trust more?

With some hesitation he looked at Jack with gave him a smile and had his hand reach out to him. Andre looked at the cheesy fries inside and started a sigh. "Ok. I trust you more than my own fries life. Please be careful!" He gave Jack the plastic box and with both hands the rabbit got one hand on the box and the other on the lid. What felt like hours and weeks passing by to Andre's mind was only seconds for the lid to pop open and the cheese fries were now grabable.

"Yay!" He shouted out loud as he took the box of his favorite food with the rabbit being happy that the excited over dramatic kit was loving up on the plastic box like it was his gift. "Thank you uncle Jack" Before Jack could say anything the arms of Andre wrapped around his neck which caught the rabbit by surprise. He saw the fox's tail wag in a happy manner all while the rabbit just was doing his best not to cry. Jack did however accept the hug by hugging him back and gentle pat his head. "No problem kiddo. Just don't tell your parents I gave you it ok?"

The hug came to a stop as they both letted go with Andre nodding. "Of course uncle Jack" Jack got up and his heart was just melting at the cute moment they had there. He was lucky that Skye and Judy and even Nick didn't see, otherwise he would never hear the end of it of 'Jack The Softie Agent' from Nick. Mostly Nick. He looked down at the happy fox cub as he was eating away the fries like he was starving. The both of them walked out of the room to which Jack heard another noise. The kits all laughing.

It was close to him as he started to walk into the living room. What laid his eyes was the fact that his spy documentary film was replaced with a children animated film with the three kits laughing and on the couch. He walked over to them as they looked back at him. "What you three doing? I was kinda watching something." He said to sound serious and stern which failed as the lazy laying Aubrey looked at the rabbit. "But uncle Jack it's The Lego Movie! Please can we keep watching it?" The three of them looked at him with sad fox eyes which was the only true weakness of Jack. Them being sad.

He letted out a groan and sighed. "Ok." They shouted cheery in union as Amare was snuggling on the Nick Doll, Alicia was holding a couch pillow waiting for the action to come, and Aubrey laying down and watching it on the tv. Jack gently grabbed Aubrey to get her to sit up as she was whining "Nooooooooooo." She said as the rabbit picked her up and got her to sit up so him and Andre could sit down. The two of them sat down onto the couch with Jack having to suffer through the kids film.

He looked however at all of them being quiet. Being happy. He just couldn't help it but feel happy with them. To smile and enjoy being in their presence. He wasn't their only uncle for sure but still he was always there for them and he forever would be. "Oh Everything Is Awesome!" Amare shouted out as the other kits were happy with Jack being confused for some seconds before the catchy electronic dance pop sounding song came on. He rolled his eyes at how this song is so weird but yet it's enough for the kids to be happy and having them sing the songs lyrics.

He looked at the screen to see the mini lego figures move and the music still going as the kits keep singing out the song. Jack could feel something inside him as he noticed signs. His foot was tapping to the beat of a song he never heard of. He started to bop his head also to the beat and song. Was it the darn kits who have controlled his body or was it the brainwashing song of this movie? Either way Jack could feel as if he doesn't say anything he could explode. He opened his mouth. Right there his soul was sold to the kits and film.

"Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when you're part of a team!" He synced in union with the song and the kits as he held them all close together to share in the moment of having them by his side. He felt joy. He loved having joy and happiness in his tough guy heart and nothing was going to stop him. "Everything is awesome! When you're living our dream!" He smiled and laughed as the song was over with the kits laughing and giggling too at the idea of how their uncle was not only a good singer but that he is a fan of the film. In his mind Jack was a fan of the kids film already but for the many years he has been a fan to the kits he is glad to have since they are like his own family.


End file.
